The Start of Something Real
by OnceUponABenedict
Summary: It is the morning have Killian and Emma returned from their adventure back in time. Neither can sleep with their recent activities still haunting them. Rated M for eventual smut. NOT spoiler free.


**DISCLAIMER:**** characters not mine. Thanks Adam and Eddie for giving us these characters to enjoy!**

_Im not sure how far I will end up going with this, you can expect at least one more chapter, obviously. We'll see where my creative juices end up. This is only my second, EVER, fanfic so please review and let me know. This will be my first venture into smut (not a lot of smut in this chapter, but it's coming) so hopefully I dont make a fool of myself haha! Enjoy!_

* * *

He awoke with a start, like most mornings. It's always some sort of bad dream… Liam gasping for breath, in his arms, dying. Milah, telling him she loves him before drawing her last air. The sensation of the crocodile cutting through his flesh and the horrible sound his hand made when it hit the deck of the Jolly Roger with a thud.

But for the last year and a half - since that kiss in Neverland - his dreams have always been about the same thing: losing Emma. It's not always the same dream… No, his brain concocts new and creative ways to tear her from him every night. It is debilitating. He wakes up sweaty most mornings, some mornings even screaming her name. Last night she was ripped from him by the Evil Queen and set aflame before his eyes; much like they thought they witness with Snow. Seems fitting considering how close he came to that actually happening while they were back in time. They just returned, safe and sound, last night and that was the first "real" sleep he has gotten since their time traveling adventure started. He was hoping that kiss at Granny's diner last night would actually bring restful sleep. He was wrong.

He sat up on the edge of the bed and rubbed the sleep out of his eye. A quick look at the clock on the nightstand tells him he only got a few hours of sleep. 5am is far, far too early for this pirate… Especially after the walking nightmare the last few days were.

He jumped at the unexpected light knocking that came from his door. Startled he didn't say anything, thinking he mustve imagined it. Then he heard her sweet voice through the door…

"Killian? Are you ok?"

Gods, how embarrassing. She mustve heard him in the thrawls of his nightmare. Knowing there is no point in pretending he isn't in there, he gets up and walks to the door, opening it quietly.

"Swan, come in. What are you doing up? You should be sleeping."

"I don't know if Im ever going to sleep again. As if our adventures weren't enough to keep me awake at night, now I have this nagging guilt about Marian that I don't think Ill ever – "

"Swan," he said, interrupting her before she can rehash everything and make herself feel even worse, "I told you last night. Don't beat yourself up about it. This will all work out, I promise. There is nothing you could've done."

"But there is something I could've done. I should've listened to you. How many times did you tell me not to meddle?"

"You're the savior. It's in your nature to save, my love. Besides, you saved Regina from murdering Marian. How do you think Robin would feel if he had ever found out on his own that Regina was responsible for Marian's death? Eventually Regina will see that she cant blame you for everything. She needs to see the consequences in her actions, as well."

Much to his relief, his last words seem to hit a cord because Emma's shoulders relax a little and she sighs heavily. "You always have a way of making me feel better, Killian. When did that happen?"

"Im always glad to be of service, princess," he said with a graceful, low bow.

With a playful smack to the shoulder and giggle she replies, "Enough with all that etiquette crap. Were back in Storybrooke, Im no princess here." She paused for a minute, but then seemed to remember her purpose for coming to his room in the first place and asked, "I was lying awake and I though I heard you scream out, I wanted to make sure you are ok."

"Coming to my rescue, Swan?"

"Shut up and just tell me if you are ok."

"Aye, Im fine. Just a bad dream. Ive had my fair share of those over my few hundred years of life. Ill be fine, my love," he said with a gently brush from the back of his hand on her soft cheek.

"What did you dream about?"

He chuckles and shakes his head, looking down at his toes. No way does he want to tell her the truth. She already has way too much power over him, "It's not important. It was just a dream."

She eyed him suspiciously, but to his relief appears to decide against pushing the subject.

"Do you want me to leave, so you can try to get back to sleep?"

"I don't ever want you to leave my side again," he said while he stepped within a few inches of her. He can feel her sweet breath against him as he looks down into her emerald green eyes. What he wouldn't do to close the rest of the space between them. But he wont push too hard, he doesn't want to lose her. "I dont want to scare you away from me, Emma. But I do hope you realize my intentions have not faltered. If anything, they have grown more determined. I -"

But he couldnt finish his thought, because she closed the space between them herself in one graceful move and brought her lips to his. It was a brief, but loving kiss.

"Is that how it's always going to be, love? Whenever you want to interrupt me, just going to kiss me with those soft lips of yours? Because Im surprisingly OK with that prospect..."

"Oh, shut up, Hook" she said with a bite to her voice on using his nickname. He could tell the Killian/Hook name game was going to be one of her many pleasures in torturing him. He couldnt help but look forward to it with a grin. She grinned back in a sweet and innocent kind of way, like that's going to fool him.

Then she did something that mad Killian's heart literally skip a beat, she put her hand on his chest. "Killian, can I ask you something?"

He placed his hand over hers, and leaned forward whispering, "anything."

They are so close now he's pretty sure he can hear her heart pounding in her chest. It could also be the sound of his own heart pounding, but he'd like to think it's the first one. He must've had some effect on her, since she took a solid half minute before continuing.

"Why do you love me so much? I've rarely been kind to you. Yet you never gave up on me, you put up with all my crap. Why?"

It was his turn to instigate a kiss, all of their kisses this far had been in her control. Not this time. He closed the small gap between them and took her lower lip into a gently kiss, as he pulled her close to him. A small moaned escaped her mouth as her kissed up her jaw and found her earlobe. He nibbles gently on it for a moment before stopping to answer her question.

"My love, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my roughly 300 years of life. And not only are you gorgeous, but you are fierce and fearless. You stand strong for your beliefs and have made me want to be a better man. A man I was once proud to be. A man my brother was once proud to call his second mate." He stops to place kisses down her neck, and ends up at the soft skin over her collarbone; gently kissing it until he elicits another uncontrolled moan from her. He looked into her eyes and sweetly brushed some hair behind her ear, continuing, "I deserved all the mistrust, all the attitude. The old me, the man you had the unfortunate luck to meet in the tavern, was scum. You were the light that guided me out of the gutters. You were right to put me through hell. Every test I was put through was to prove my love for you. And it was all worth it. I would do it a million times over if I knew it ended like this, with you in my arms."

"Oh, Killian," was all Emma said before their lips were locked once more in a passionate embrace. This time their bodies felt more desperate for one another. Their hands and lips clinging to every inch of skin they could find. Killian grabbed Emma with his good hand and lifter her up, moving across the room for the closest object. Her breath caught in her throat with excitement. She had never been manhandled by an infamous pirate before. Who has, really?

They found the dresser on the side of the room finally, and he gently sat her on it. She spread her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling his now very erect member close to her. He finally let out a moan as she wiggled her hips a little.

"Oh, Swan," Killian said in a half-whisper, half-whimper kind of way, "If you dont intend this to go any further, you are about to reach the point of no return."

She ran her hands up his back and into his hair. Entangling her fingers in his black mane and scratching his scalp sweetly; sending chills up and down his spine.

"I would be lying if I said I didnt want you to take me like a wench, right here and now, Captain," she said with the flirty tone that just made him harder. "But, I think I should at least get a real date out of you first."

"Oh, really? Our adventure back in time didnt count?"

"Since I am officially a princess, and all, it only seems right for me to at least insist on dinner first, _pirate_."

Killian let out a devilish laugh, and brushed her chin and cheek with his right hand, "Fair enough, _princess_," dripping with sarcasm. "I take it you have something a little fancier than Granny's in mind?"

"_Aye, Captain_," she mocks. "Also, since Storybrooke is now, officially, my home... Im taking it you are considering this home now too?"

"Aye, my home is where you are, my love."

"Well, maybe you could think about modernizing your..." she clears her throat,"... Can't we get you a nice motorcycle jacket or something?!" She finally says with exasperation.

"I guess it may be time to think about new clothes. BUT" Emma started kissing his neck at this news, her every touch sending goose bumps up and down his body. "... Im not sure I'll be giving up my jacket anytime soon."

"Mmmhmmm," Emma moans to him as she nibbles his earlobe.

"I thought we discussed the point of no return, my love?" Killian whimpers as she licks his ear gently.

Emma stopped and said, "You're right. Im sorry." She ran her hands down his chest and stopped on his hips. Then gently shoved him away and hopped, gingerly, off the dresser. Always so adorable. Her every move makes him fall deeper in love with her. "Let's go shopping today. Ill call dad and tell him I want to start down at the sheriff office tomorrow."

"We can go shopping, but I make no promises."

"Fair enough. But can you at least promise me one thing?"

He kissed her hand gently, and ask, "What's that, love?"

She leaned in close, such a tease. She may kill him at this point, he honestly doesnt know how much more he can take it. Her smell and touch is intoxicating. She's like a drug. She puts her hand over his heart and stands on her tip toes, placing a soft kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear, "You take me like Captain Hook would that bar wench tonight."

She didnt wait for his yes. She obviously knew his answer. Like any man could turn down such a proposal. He stood there stupefied and stunned silent for a moment. When she got to the door, she turned around and said, "Breakfast, with Henry at 7:15. If you're interested." The door closed with a click, and Killian collapsed on his bed with the biggest smile he's had on his face in a long, long time.

_tbc..._


End file.
